dan waktu pun menjawab
by Halichi Miyamoto
Summary: "Aku akan mengakhiri mimpi buruk ini." / for #1827MASOTEAM / AR / OOC / oneshoot / mind to read?


Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano

 _I don't own anything._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-dan waktu pun menjawab-

 _Story_ © Halichi Miyamoto

 _Dedicated for_ #1827MASOTEAM

 **.**

 **WARNING**

TYPO(s), AR, OOC(banget), gagal angst, _etc..._

 **.**

 **P/s:** Kalimat yang ditulis italic dan rata tengah adalah monolognya abang Hiba _a.k.a_ Hibari Kyoya.

 **.**

 _No flame!_

 _Enjoy~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Saat aku menyadari,_

 _betapa semua penyesalan akan datang terlambat menghampiri._

 _Garis hidup kita yang terukir di langit,_

 _kini telah usai._

 _Usai sudah..._

 _karena, engkau telah tiada._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit kelabu menjadi saksi bisu, kala uluran tangan tak mampu untuk menggapai sesosok karamel yang menitikkan air mata di akhir senyum pilunya.

Yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah teriak lantang dan isak yang tersendat di antara tengorokan kala mendapati kebodohan dirinya yang mengakibatkan ia harus kehilangan.

Ya—kehilangan orang yang memiliki arti begitu dalam untuknya.

"Tsunayoshi..." lirihnya "...maaf."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin yang bergerus melalui celah jendela ruang komite disiplin Namimori- _chuu_ itu telah membawa atensi hitam dari sang penguasa ruangan tertuju pada titik kecil yang ia lihat berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Anak itu," desahnya.

"Fufufu, jadi apa kau mulai tertarik denganya?" suara dingin yang melintas dari mulut Mukuro membuat Hibari mendelik.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Hibari sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada..." Mukuro menghela nafasnya, "bukankah dari tadi kau selalu memandangi anak itu?" lanjutnya.

Hibari berdecih, "itu bukan urusanmu," ucap Hibari.

Mukuro menyeringai, "fufufu, itu akan menjadi urusanku jika kau terus memandanginya seperti itu."

Jengah, Hibari menghembuskan nafasnya, "sebenarnya, apa mau mu?"

"Sepertinya kau mengerti apa maksudku," ucap Mukuro. Hibari hanya diam sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah tak peduli akan ucapan Mukuro.

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain permainan sederhana? Siapa yang dapat memacari bocah itu dia adalah pemenangnya, dan yang kalah harus menerima satu permintaan dari yang menang?" tawar Mukuro.

Hibari berdehem panjang, "hoooo, kalau begitu, jika aku yang menang, aku akan memintamu agar tidak pernah lagi muncul di hadapanku," ia menyeringai dalam, "ruanganku bukanlah wadah untuk berandalan dari sekolah lain membolos! Mukuro," ucap Hibari.

"Dan jika aku yang menang, kau harus menghabiskan satu malammu bersamaku."

Mendengar ucapan Mukuro, membuat Hibari seketika menatap tajam ke pada Mukuro. Mereka sama-sama melempar seringai.

"Setuju."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam dinding yang menempel di atas papan tulis putih yang terus berdetak itu telah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Sebentar lagi bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran akan berkumandang dan benar saja, beberapa menit setelah jarum panjangnya terletak di angka duabelas, suara lonceng langsung bergema menginterupsi penjuru Namimori- _chuu_ dengan suara bising yang dihasilkannya, dan seketika pula para siswa berhamburan meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Tsuna masih terlihat sibuk memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas, ia memang lamban dalam mengerjakan sesuatu dan itu terbukti kala semua siswa telah meninggalkan ruang kelas, ia masih saja bergulat dengan buku-buku yang sedari tadi baru ia masukkan dalam tasnya.

"Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna menoleh ke asal suara, "Eh, Yamamoto, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tadi aku mendapatkan pesan, katanya setelah ini kau harus ke ruangan komite disiplin," ucap Yamamoto.

"Komite disiplin kan..." Tsuna sempat tertegun sejenak, otaknya memang agak lamban dalam menyerap ucapan Yamamoto—ketua kelasnya itu, "komite disiplin kan...EH? KOMITE DISIPLIN?" Tsuna tersentak. Wajahnya kusam seketika dan ia menatap Yamamoto dengan pandangan yang mengatakan 'aku salah apa' pada Yamamoto yang hanya menggeleng menghadapi gelagat Tsuna.

Bukankah tadi pagi ia terlambat ke sekolah? Itu dapat menjadi alasan yang mendasari kenapa Tsuna harus pergi ke sana. Ke ruangan komite disiplin Namimori- _chuu_. Atau mungkin ia lupa tadi pagi ia terlambat?

"Ah ini pasti karena aku ketahuan terlambat ke sekolah lagi," ucap Tsuna.

Rupanya ia masih ingat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuh Tsuna gemetar kala ia telah sampai di depan ruangan yang 'katanya' bagai neraka bagi anak-anak yang sering melanggar peraturan sekolah. Oh ayolah, Tsuna tak mungkin akan di siksa ketua komite disiplin hanya karena terlambat bukan? Delusinya sudah kelewat batas.

Tsuna meneguk ludahnya, dengan tangan yang gemetar, ia mengetuk pintu ruangan itu tiga kali sebelum benar-benar membukanya. Seperti seekor kura-kura, yang pertama kali terlihat di balik pintu itu adalah kepalanya.

"Ano...apa Hibari- _san_ memanggilku?" ucap Tsuna yang masih berdiri di balik pintu.

Di sana, ia melihat Hibari yang sedang duduk di singgasananya dengan posisi tangan kanannya yang menopang dagu, serta tangan kirinya yang sedang bermain dengan pulpen yang sedari tadi ia putar-putar. Kemudian, ia menatap tajam ke arah Tsuna yang seketika bergidik kengerian.

Tanpa diberi aba-aba, Tsuna sudah mengerti bahwa ia harus berjalan mendekati Hibari, dan saat jarak di antara mereka tinggal tersisa beberapa langkah, belum sempat Hibari mengeluarkan sepatah kata, Tsuna sudah berlutut lebih dulu.

"Aku mohon Hibari- _san_ , maafkan aku karena sering terlambat ke sekolah. Ada alasan mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi," ucap Tsuna yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya, "kumohon maafkan aku," rengek Tsuna.

" _Herbivore_ , berdirilah. Aku tidak suka dengan ocehan siswa pelanggar peraturan yang merengek minta agar diampuni," tukas Hibari.

Secepat kilat Tsuna berdiri dan itu membuat Hibari terkekeh.

"Sering terlambat sekolah, payah dalam olahraga, selalu mendapatkan nol di semua mata pelajaran, hmmp, benar-benar seseorang yang payah persis seperti julukanmu, _Dame_ Tsuna."

"Hiii, kumohon maafkan aku." Tsuna menundukkan badannya

"Sudah kubilang berdirilah dengan tegap. Aku memintamu ke sini bukan untuk menghajarmu."

Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya kala mendengar ucapan Hibari, "lalu?" tanya Tsuna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya, tangannya tak berhenti memegangi kedua pipinya yang terasa begitu panas. Rona kemerahan terlihat jelas terpampang di sana.

"Ini bohong kan?"

" _Besok sepulang sekolah, datanglah lagi ke ruanganku. Bawa buku pelajaran yang tak kau mengerti! Aku akan mengajarimu._ "

"Ini bohong kan?"

Masih lekat diingatan, ucapan Hibari yang meminta Tsuna untuk menemuinya. Tsuna tak pernah menyangka ia akan diperhatikan oleh seseorang yang begitu ia kagumi kala pertama ia bertemu dengan Hibari di Namimori. Sekalipun perasaannya tak pernah tersampaikan mengingat Hibari merupakan orang yang begitu disegani bahkan oleh guru-guru yang berada di sekolahnya.

Tsuna tak pernah menyangka, hari itu akan tiba. Hari di mana ia dapat menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama seseorang yang selalu membuat hatinya berkabut—Hibari Kyoya.

Khayalan manisnya harus dipaksa berhenti kala Tsuna merasakan kakinya tersandung sesuatu. Ia terjatuh di aspal dan mendapati dua orang pemuda seumuran dengannya yang memakai seragam berwarna Hijau sedang menatap jengkel ke arahnya.

' _Seragam sekolah itu kan...Kokuyou-chuu!_ ' Tsuna membatin.

"Hey, sialan, buat apa kau melotot seperti itu hah?" ucap salah seorang pemuda dengan codet yang menghiasi wajahnya dan lidah yang terulur panjang.

Habis sudah. Nasib buruk akan menimpa siapapun itu jika sudah berhadapan dengan siswa-siswa Kokuyou-chuu yang terkenal dengan siswanya yang begitu beringas. Habis sudah.

"A-aku..." Tsuna tergagap, "Akhhh..." ia merasakan sesak di bagian lehernya kala kerah seragam sekolahnya dijambak paksa oleh pemuda satunya yang berkacamata.

"Apa kau memiliki uang? Hei, cepat geledah tas nya!" perintah pemuda berkacamata itu pada temannya. Setelah menemukan dompet milik Tsuna, ia pun segera menghempaskan tubuh Tsuna ke aspal. Tsuna terbatuk sambil mengusap lehernya yang berwarna kemerahan akibat tercekik.

"Heeee, hanya ada beberapa _yen_ uang di dalammnya ternyata. Cih." Pemuda itu melemparkan dompet Tsuna tepat pada wajah, untungnya Tsuna dapat menepisnya dengan menundukkan kepala.

"Cih, aku tidak akan puas jika hanya meninggalkannya, bagaimana jika kita hajar habis dia?"

"Hiiiii..." Tsuna bergidik.

"Aku setuju."

"Hiii, k-kumohon jang—uhuk," Tsuna seketika tersungkur kala mendapati tendangan keras mendarat pada perutnya. Ia meringis, bahkan saat pukulan demi pukulan lalu di tubuhnya begitu saja bak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalanan yang di mana Tsuna berperan sebagai aspal, ia hanya bisa diam menerimanya, karena ia tak dapat melawan, karena ia lemah.

"Bhuaaak." Sekali lagi tendangan keras pada perut, telah berhasil membuat Tsuna muntah darah. Pandangannya mulai berkabut. Siapapun, apa tidak ada yang mau menolong tubuh ringkih tak berdaya itu?

"Ini akan menjadi akhir bagimu!"

Demi Tuhan, Tsuna sudah lelah. Ia hanya dapat memejamkan mata seraya menunggu detik-detik penuh rasa sakit berikutnya. Ia mengepal erat tangannya, namun, rasa itu tak kunjung hadir, yang ada ialah seringai yang terdengar cukup mengerikan.

"Fufufu, apa yang sedang kalian perbuat, Ken, Chikusa?" Mukuro tiba dengan mengumbar seringai lebarnya.

"M-mukuro-san," ucap mereka berdua tergagap. Dengan sekali pukulan, dua berandal itu telah habis di tangan Mukuro Rokudo, "jangan membuat reputasi sekolah kita memburuk dengan memukuli siswa dari sekolah lain!" ucap Mukuro penuh penekanan. Mereka seketika mengangguk layaknya seorang budak yang akan selalu mengiyakan ucapan majikannya, apapun itu.

Mukuro melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Tsuna yang terbaring dan hanya dapat menatap Mukuro lemah. Mukuro kembali mengumbar seringainya, namun, hal selanjutnya yang ia lakukan bukanlah memukul Tsuna sama seperti yang dilakukan dua berandal itu. Ia malah menarik tangan Tsuna dan menggendongnya.

"Kau harus mengobati luka mu dulu, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit," ucap Mukuro. Tsuna hanya dapat mengangguk lemah.

Di bawah langit jingga, sore itu, Tsuna berada dalam dekap Mukuro yang terus menyeringai dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Untungnya kau tidak menderita patah tulang."

Di lobi rumah sakit, Mukuro duduk berdampingan dengan Tsuna. Dalam genggaman mereka masing-masing, terdapat minuman kaleng.

"Ano, terimakasih karena telah menolongku dan mengobati lukaku umm,,,"

"Namaku Mukuro."

"Terimakasih Mukuro- _san_ ," ucap Tsuna. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, "namaku Tsunayoshi."

Mukuro menyambut uluran tangannya, "salam kenal Tsunayoshi," ucap Mukuro. Tsuna membalas ucapannya dengan sebuah senyum dan anggukan.

"ngomong-ngomong Mukuro- _san_ , aku harus segera pulang karena sudah larut malam. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak." Tsuna menundukkan badannya sejenak sebelum ia mulai berlari meninggalkan Mukuro.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

"Eh?" Tsuna menatap Mukuro bingung.

"Apa kau besok memiliki waktu luang?"

Tsuna menggeleng, "aku sudah janji dengan Hibar—eh maksudku ketua komite disiplin sekolahku untuk menemuinya besok. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Memangnya apa yang ingin kau katakan Mukuro- _san_?"

"Tidak ada. Yasudahlah aku juga harus pulang," ucap Mukuro. Ia memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Tsuna, sambil berjalan menjauh dan berdecih.

'dia telah curi start duluan rupanya," ucap Mukuro dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, sepulang sekolah, Tsuna kembali mendatangi ruang komite disiplin demi mendapat bimbingan belajar. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Hibari begitu saja mengajari Tsuna sedikit demi sedikit.

"Lalu coba kau buka halaman sembilan," pinta Hibari. Tsuna mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Hibari. Hibari tersenyum tipis melihat betapa mudahnya mengendalikan karamel yang satu ini.

"M-maaf Hibari- _san_ , aku kurang mengerti tentang bagian jantung yang di sebelah sini." Tsuna menunjuk gambar jantung manusia yang tercetak dalam buku paketnya.

Hibari yang saat itu duduk di samping Tsuna semakin mempererat jarak di antara mereka. Tangannya ikut menunjuk gambar jantung yang membuat tanganya bersentuhan dengan tangan Tsuna. Refleks, Tsuna segera menarik tangannya, dapat ia rasakan jantung yang berada dalam dadanya sedang melompat ria.

Dan di sana, Hibari menatap Tsuna sambil menyeringai.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Awalnya semua kebohongan yang kucipta,_

 _semata-mata karena diriku hanya memandangmu sebelah mata._

 _Sejak pertama kita bersua,_

 _aku telah merasa seseorang sepertimu memang sangat mudah untuk dibodohi._

 **.**

 **.**

"Terimakasih banyak atas waktunya Hibari- _san_ ," ucap Tsuna yang membungkukkan badan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Hibari hanya melempar senyum singkat. "Ngomong-ngomong, _herbivore,_ aku melihat warna kemerahan di lehermu."

"Eh?" Tsuna sesegeranya memengang leher, mencoba menutupi sisa lebam akibat perbuatan dua cecurut Kokuyou tempo hari.

"Apa kau berkelahi dengan siswa sekolah lain?" Intuisi Hibari memang sangat tajam, Melihat Tsuna yang hanya dapat menundukkan kepala, membuat Hibari semakin yakin, "apakah luka yang kau dapatkan itu berasal dari siswa Kokuyou?" lanjut Hibari.

"T-tapi sudah tidak apa-apa kok, ehehehe," ucap Tsuna, "untungnya ada siswa dari Kokuyo juga yang menolongku," lanjutnya.

"Mukuro..."

"Hee dari mana Hibari- _san_ tahu namanya?" Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya. Ia sedikit tersentak kala dilihatnya sang _karnivore_ berjalan mendekat dan memegangi bahunya.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang itu!" pinta Hibari.

"Kenapa?"

"Anak itu sedikit berbahaya,"

"Tapi dia terlihat baik kok—"

"Pokoknya jangan mendekati berandalan sepertinya!" tukas Hibari. Tsuna sedikit ketakutan akibat tekanan yang ia dapati secara tiba-tiba, "aku tak ingin jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu."

Tsuna merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Aku tak ingin orang yang kusukai terluka."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari yang Tsuna lalui setelah pernyataan Hibari membuat harinya lebih berwarna. Kini sepulang sekolah, ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk berduaan dengan Hibari dari sekedar melakukan bimbingan belajar, hingga sekedar untuk membuang waktu saja.

Sama seperti hari ini, mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol hal yang tidak terlalu penting.

"Aku membuat ini." Tsuna mengeluarkan sekotak wadah kecil berisi nasi kepal.

"Onigiri?" Hibari memandangi kotak berisi nasi kepal yang mereka sebut onigiri itu. Ia pun mengambil satu onigiri dan memakannya. Begitu pula dengan pemuda yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya Hibari-san?" tanya Tsuna. Di celah bibirnya, tersisa sebutir nasi yang menempel. Hibari terus memandanginya dan membuat Tsuna sedikit malu.

"Tsunayoshi," Hibari meraih dagu Tsuna, "ada nasi di dagu mu." Hibari mengambil butir nasi itu dan memakannya. Tsuna hanya dapat mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian Hibari tersenyum dan mengecup pelan bibir ranum Tsuna. Irisnya terbelalak tanda tak menyangka. Namun ia hanya menerima ciuman lembut itu seraya menutup mata.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Tsuna, di sana Hibari melihat Mukuro yang menyeringai di balik pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Rasa itu indah._

 _Benar-benar indah._

 _Aku bahkan tak menyangka niat buruk yang terlampir kala kumulai hubungan kita,_

 _akan memudar seiringan kasih yang terus kau curahkan untukku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seiring berjalannya waktu, hubungan yang awalnya didasari sebuah pertaruhan berubah menjadi kasih tulus yang tak pernah Hibari sangka akan datang padanya.

Kembali di sana, Mukuro datang tanpa seijin sang empu ruangan.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini, pertaruhan ini bukanlah hal yang benar," ungkap Hibari.

"Oya oya, bukankah kau yang memenangkan pertaruhan ini? Apa akhirnya kau benar-benar menyukai anak tak berguna itu?"

Hibari membuang muka. Mukuro mendecih.

Sementara itu, di luar ruangan, terlihat sesosok karamel yang berdiri di belakang pintu.

"Pertaruhan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Semua yang terjadi awalnya memang hanyalah kepura-puraan._

 _Dan, karena aku begitu terlena oleh kasih tulus pertama yang aku dapati,_

 _aku telah membuatmu terluka._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore ini, Tsuna pulang sendirian. Hibari tak dapat mengantarnya pulang seperti biasanya karena tengah dilanda kesibukan mempersiapkan keperluan untuk festival budaya yang akan dilaksanakan sepekan dari sekarang.

Tsuna berjalan gontai, ia kembali teringat akan ucapan Mukuro saat tak sengaja ia melewati ruangan tempat Hibari berada.

Pertaruhan. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang mereka pertaruhkan? Dan sejak kapan mereka telah mengenal satu sama lain? Tsuna berusaha menepis semua pertanyaan yang mengganjal di hatinya, mungkin ia salah dengar saja, tetapi yang masih membuat Tsuna penasaran adalah tentang hubungan apa yang terjadi di antara Hibari dan Mukuro? Bukankah Hibari melarang Tsuna untuk mendekatinya, lantas mengapa ia bisa berduaan dengan Hibari dalam satu ruangan?

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."—suara itu.

Tsuna menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"M-mukuro- _san_?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hibari mengerjapkan matanya kala melihat layar ponselnya yang menyala, ia meraih ponselnya dengan malas. Namun, kala matanya melihat sebuah gambar, ia segera bangkit dan mulai berlari meninggalkan Namimori.

"Mukuro brengsek."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Disitu aku menemukan dirimu yang tak berdaya,_

 _dengan luka luar dalam yang mustahil untuk disembuhkan._

 _Kau menyumpah atas perlakuanku yang telah mempermainkan hatimu,_

 _Meski kutahu apa yang kau ucap adalah benar adanya._

 _Tapi, kasih palsu yang awalnya terjalin berputar halu menjadi nyata._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Deru nafas yang memburu serta kerjap mata yang dilakukan Tsuna berulang kali, menyisakan sebuah rasa takut yang terus bersemayam dalam rongga dada. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang bergetar, dengan tubuh yang masih setia pada tempat pembaringan, Tsuna kembali menutup matanya. Berharap mimpi buruk itu akan segera menjauh.

Namun, pada kenyataannya. Ia kembali membuka paksa netra karamelnya. Sekalipunn bulan masih kokoh berdiri di langit tak terjangkau. Sedetik pun waktu tak mengijinkan jiwanya untuk melepas penat.

Seringai indah Mukuro selalu hadir kala ia menutup mata, kala Mukuro mulai menyiksa dan menggerayangi tubuhnya, kala Mukuro mengatakan bahwa dirinya hanyalah sebuah alat pertaruhan tak berharga layaknya sampah yang siap dibuang kapan saja, kala Mukuro memaksanya menjadi pemuas nafsu binatangnya, Tsuna benar-benar tak dapat melupakannya.

Ia merasakan air mata yang kembali menetes dari balik kelopak matanya, Tsuna pun kembali menenggelamkan dirinya dalam selimut tebal. Sudah seminggu rasanya ia terus mengurung dirinya dalam kamar tanpa mengijinkan siapapun untuk menemuinya.

"Aku akan mengakhiri mimpi buruk ini!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sepekan datum telah terlalui,_

 _dan aku tak pernah mendengar bahkan sedetik kabarmu._

 _Aku menyesal._

 _Aku tak menginginkan apapun itu melainkan maaf darimu, tetapi kau seolah lenyap ditelan bumi._

 _Aku sudah tak kuasa,_

 _kakiku tak berdaya,_

 _aku tak dapat menemukan di mana kau berada,_

 _kau telah menghilang._

 _Benar-benar hilang._

 **.**

 **.**

Ponsel yang terletak di atas meja kerja Hibari bergetar. Maniknya membulat sempurna kala mendapati sebuah nama yang tertulis di sana.

Dari: Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"Hibari-san, jika kau sedang ada waktu luang, aku harap kau mau menemuiku di atap sekolah sekarang. Maaf jika telah mengganggumu di hari libur begini."

Pesan berakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku tersentak kala mendapat pesan singkat darimu,_

 _tanpa menghiraukan apa pun aku terus berlari demi dapat menemukanmu._

 _Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya._

 _Semua rasa sesal di dada dan memohon agar kali ini saja,_

 _ijinkan aku melihat senyum indahmu,_

 _sekali saja._

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah kaki Hibari terhenti di depan sebuah pintu besi. Ia sempat menghela nafas sedetik sebelum tangannya berhasil meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya.

Di situ, netranya menangkap sesosok karamel yang sempat hilang kabar selama sepekan. Tsunayoshi berdiri memunggungi Hibari. Nampak, surainya yang melambai kala angin bergerus ke arahnya namun, tubuh itu tetap tak bergeming meski langkah Hibari yang terdengar kian nyaring itu menandakan bahwa ia telah sangat dekat dengan Tsuna yang tetap kokoh berdiri di sana.

Bukankah orang yang meminta Hibari untuk menemuinya adalah ia sendiri? Lantas apa yang membuatnya tak menoleh meski ia tau Hibari ada di sana, di atap Namimori- _chuu_?

"Tsuna—"

"Hibari- _san_." Tsuna terlebih dahulu memotong ucapan Hibari. "Maaf, karena telah memintamu untuk menemuiku di hari liburmu. Aku kira kau tak akan datang," ucapnya yang masih memunggungi Hibari.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Hibari.

Tsuna menggeleng, "tidak, sejak awal ini adalah kesalahanku karena mengira kau benar-benar menyukaiku."

Hibari menghela nafasnya, "awalnya itu memang benar, tapi—"

Tsuna membalik tubuhnya. Kini, iris hitam itu dapat melihat dengan jelas rupa yang ia rindukan. Tsuna melangkah mundur, ia menyandarkan tubuh ringkihnya pada pagar pembatas yang menjadi tempat berpegang para siswa yang menghabiskan waktunya di atap Namimori-chuu agar tidak terjatuh.

"Aku benar-benar merasa hancur Hibari-san," lirihnya seraya tersenyum—pilu. Ia menatap lekat Hibari dengan wajah kusutnya. Benar-benar terlihat berantakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dan akhirnya,_

 _senyum itu kembali terukir di wajahmu—namun pilu._

 _Senyum terakhir_

 _Sebelum penyesalan datang mengakhiri._

 **.**

 **.**

Mendengar ugkapan Tsuna, membuat Hibari sadar, bahwa tindakannya benar-benar membuat Tsuna terluka. Meski kini ia telah menyesali perbuatannya, meski niat buruk yang ia rencanakan bersama Mukuro kini telah berubah haluan, meski ia telah menjelaskan segalanya. Apa yang telah terjadi tak akan dapat dikembalikan seperti semula. Bagai paku yang sengaja ditancapkan pada sebidang papan, meski telah dicabut, paku itu tetap meninggalkan bekas.

Begitu pula dengan apa yang Tsuna alami. Kejadian pada malam itu telah menyisakan trauma yang mendalam baginya.

"Setiap malam aku selalu bermimpi buruk. Seringai dari Mukuro- _san_ selalu nampak kala ku pejamkan mata. Ucapanya yang mengatakan bahwa hari-hari indah yang kita lalui hanyalah sebuah kebohongan, kemudian ia mulai menyiksa diriku," Tsuna tertunduk dengan tangan yang mendekap tubuhnya sendiri. Ia menggigil, meski cuaca tidak sedang musim dingin, "aku..." Tsuna mengankat kepalanya dan kembali menatap Hibari yang berada lima langkah di depannya, "...aku akan mengakhiri mimpi buruk ini."

"Tsunayoshi, jangan berani melakukan hal semacam ini!" pinta Hibari. Ia tahu betul apa yang selanjutnya akan Tsuna lakukan kala melihat gelagatnya. Hibari melangkahkan kakinya untuk menginterupsi jarak di antara mereka namun, Tsuna semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas.

"Aku akan mengakhiri mimpi buruk ini, kisah hidupku tak mungkin sekelam hari ini. Aku pasti sedang bermimpi."

Hibari merasa waktu telah berhenti mengalir pada kehidupannya. Ia merasa tubuhnya membeku, ia tak sanggup melangkah lagi kala melihat butiran air bening mengalir dari pelupuk iris karamel itu.

"Terimakasih karena telah menemaniku hingga detik ini. Aku harap, saat terbangun nanti, aku sedang berada dalam dekapmu," Tsuna tersenyum. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai melepaskan pegangannya.

Hibari merasakan jantungya diremas kala ia tak mampu mencegah Tsuna. Meski ia berusaha keras mengulurkan tangannya, ia tetap tak dapat meraih karamelnya yang telah menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri dari lantai empat sekolahnya.

Yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah berteriak kala ia tersadar, tubuh ringkih itu kini telah mendarat pada semen yang mulai dibasahi cairan berwarna merah. Dan kini, yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah penyesalan yang akan menghantui Hibari mulai detik ini.

 **.**

 **.**  
 _Maafkan aku Tsuna._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author notes:**

BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AKU MASO SEKALI GAESSSS /caps woy/

Berawal dari status facebook ku yang mengatakan kangen fandom mafioso penuh ikemen ini, akhirnya berdatanganlah para shipper 1827 dan jadilah #1827MASOTEAM

Beribu tengkyu buat Ayame-san yang udah bikin inisiatif buat ngemasoin ini pair dan buat Panda-san dan Scalytta-san juga, makasih karena udah mawu ngemaso bareng *ketjupin satu-satu* /JIJIQ LUH/

Oke, beteweh ini fic pertama ku di fandom KHR! salam kenal semuanyaaaa, maaf ya disini mereka ku bikin OOC sekali, sumpah dah lama banget aku gak ngunjungin fandom ini dan lama gak nonton animenya juga. Jadi agak lupa ama sifat karakternya /banyakbacotlu/

Tbh, sebenarnya dulu. Aku pernah nulis fic di fandom ini loh, tahun 2014 kalo gasalah dengan penname piiiiiiip :v asudahlah itu masalalu, anggap saja ini debut ku di fandom ini.

Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu :3

Salam,

Halichi Miyamoto


End file.
